


Struck

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't see what's right in front of your face until you catch it in just the right light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Written with mindabbles.

"This one. This one. No, not this one. And these two." Piers closed the file and handed the rejected photos back to Teddy. "Nice work, Lupin." 

Teddy tried not to take it personally. There weren't many wizarding publications that wanted Muggle-style, still photography. He had hoped Piers would want the one of the Wimbourne Wasps' Seeker, done in black and white. Teddy had caught her mid-dive, a look of naked determination on her face. He was certain that demand for his work would improve had this one been published. Not that he was short of work, but it would have been nice to be able to ask for a Knut or two more. 

Teddy decided to let it go. The photo would go into his portfolio to the art department. 

"You're going to the Magpies tomorrow and we're doing a profile on the national side. I'll need you to take some photos for that," Piers said. 

"I've got a job for Which Broomstick. It should only take a day. I'll be around," Teddy replied as he stood to go. 

Piers waved his hands dismissively. He could never be bothered with such details but Teddy said it anyway—always good to let the editor know you could be paid elsewhere. Piers looked over Teddy's shoulder and said, "Talk to Jane on your way out. Potter, get in here!"

Teddy had no idea who he'd see coming through the door when he turned. In limped James. He'd taken a Bludger to the thigh in his team's loss to the Magpies a week ago. The Healers had done what they could, and James would be fine, but the bruise was so deep James would be limping for a while. 

"Hey, Teddy, fancy seeing you here," James said. He walked into Piers' office. 

"Funny. Why are you here?" Teddy tried not to sound irritated. James was a renowned Keeper for the Pride of Portree, and although this was a Quidditch magazine, players usually didn't hang around the offices. 

"Piers gave me a job. Wants me to be a guest reporter for the playoffs since my team isn't going. Pro's Page or something like that. Yeah, Piers?" James said, tilting his head to look past Teddy at Piers. 

"As long as you can write a coherent sentence," Piers said with a grumble. "Get on with you, Lupin. Potter's here to negotiate his fee." 

Teddy started past James, and James stopped him with a touch just above his elbow. "I'll be done in a minute. Let's go for a pint."

Teddy's looked from James' hand on his arm to James' face. His expression was all friendly humour – none of his usual ulterior motives involving getting into Teddy's pants – at least not at the moment. 

"Sure," Teddy said and he walked out of the office. 

Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked back to the Art Department. James wasn't a bad kid. Honestly. He was funny, kind, with filthy sense of humour and a good honest heart. The problem was he was too honest. He made no bones about the fact that he fancied Teddy. Every few months James tried something and every time, Teddy had to shut him down. Teddy never felt good about it. He just couldn't, though. James was a great kid, but he was a kid. Harry's kid. 

It would be a bit of a nightmare having James around the office. Teddy thought that perhaps he would need more than one pint to deal with this. He'd even let James buy. 

\---***---

 

Teddy had his faults. He could admit that. His biggest might be that he could not read people correctly, except for those he knew well, like Harry, Victoire or even James. Teddy saw the best in everyone. He hated to think of hidden motives or that people would be malicious. He had his feelings crushed a time or two when friends were not as good as he gave them credit for being. It was not a bad fault, although he wished he were a little less blind, sometimes. 

Something happened when Teddy was behind the lens. He could see everything in perfect resolution. Occasionally it was that someone he found interesting suddenly looked flat and boring or, more importantly, that beauty he'd never see with the naked eye came alive in front of his camera. 

Teddy read once that the indigenous people in America believed that the camera could steal a piece of a person's soul. Mayan people believed that a reflection, like in a mirror or photograph, opened a portal and allowed the soul to leave the body. When Teddy travelled to Australia to study photography in the light of a different hemisphere, he met an Aboriginal Healer who still wouldn't let her photograph be taken lest her deepest secrets be laid bare.

Teddy wasn't so disrespectful as to doubt the wisdom of magical cultures thousands of years old. He didn't believe the camera could quite contain the soul – it was not as if photos were Horcruxes, after all. He had, however, taken enough photos and studied enough images that he'd caught glimpses of something deeper, the truth behind the masks. He was honoured every time someone allowed him to see his or her true essence. 

This was Teddy's true passion, but passion didn't pay the rent. At best, the photography he truly loved got him in the occasional art show. It wouldn't earn him a sack of gold, but every show brought more business, sometimes because he sold a few prints and, more often, because a magazine publisher saw something in Teddy's work they thought might work well for their publication. 

Teddy liked Quidditch as much the next person. The sport itself was not why he liked his job covering matches. Every player who made it to the professional level, like James, had to care more about winning than about breathing. He'd seen players go into dives that no reasonable person would consider. The best players never, ever gave up even when the opposition's Seeker's fingers were closing around the Snitch. It was that focus and determination that got Teddy's blood up and brought out the best in his work. 

There was one place above all others he could surround himself with that level of intensity and passion – the Quidditch World Cup. 

Jane Billings, Chief Media Witch for the World Cup, made the rounds of photo gallery shows all through the year leading up to the cup. Every year, she picked a few lucky sods to document the matches, and they were in constant demand for years after. 

She'd be at the show at Penstemon Street Gallery. Teddy planned to show several pieces in the exhibit and he was desperate to impress her. The huge shame of it all was that the theme of the exhibit wasn't Quidditch or sports. It was love, not Teddy's favourite subject by a long shot. 

At midnight, at half two in the morning, this was what kept him awake—what to put in the blasted show that wasn't clichéd, or obvious, or just plain soppy. He had one photo and thought about making it the only piece. It was the one he took of Harry a few years ago on holiday. It was one of his best and he'd been holding it in reserve waiting for the right time to use it. 

It was Harry with James and Lily sitting on a beach, all three of their faces bright with laughter. They were all looking in the same direction, down the beach at Al, off-camera. Al, who could make the most sullen person laugh. Harry was shoulder-to-shoulder with James on one side. His arm was slung around Lily on the other. They were all caught mid-laugh, but it was Harry who stood out. His expression was beyond amusement, it was affection and pure joy. The picture was made better by the fact the weather was absolute shit. Dark clouds showed in the background and although the photo was a still, the movement of the wind whipping through their hair was apparent.

Every time he thought he'd finally decided that this would be the focal point of his exhibit, he changed his mind. It was too private; something Harry would never agree to let anyone else show in public. He'd never once consented to any sort of interview that Teddy could recall. The fact that Harry would willingly to let him use it, if he asked, made Teddy's stomach twist. It felt like betrayal, and the opposite of the theme he was trying to portray, to even consider it. 

Teddy put the photo of Harry aside. He pointed his wand at the stack of photo albums in the corner and Levitated them over to his work table. Back to the drawing board. 

He opened the first one and was immediately greeted by a photo of Mikhail. Teddy laughed. Mikhail was the only person who'd ever posed for him with whom he'd let his professionalism slide—or plummet was more like it. Teddy did not make a habit of shagging his models. Victoire didn't count. They had been together and he had been a school boy with a camera then. 

Teddy studied the picture of Mikhail; his arms gracefully arched over his head, his torso extended, long and elegant. He was up on his toes, showing off every inch of his stunning, strong legs and the beautiful arch of his foot. As good as the photo was, Teddy couldn't use a picture of Mikhail. This photo, and Mikhail, had nothing to do with love. 

Teddy was about to turn the page when he heard someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder. James was leaning in his doorway. 

"Busy?" James said. 

Teddy felt his jaw tighten. His shadow was back. There hadn't been a single day since James had started working here that he hadn't come by to bother Teddy at some point. 

"Very busy. Why are you here? Don't you belong with the rest of the writers drinking too much and barely making deadlines?" 

James ignored Teddy's barbs and walked up behind Teddy. He looked over his shoulder at the photo. "Who's that?" James asked. 

"Mikhail," Teddy answered and turned the page to the next photo. Unfortunately, it wasn't better. It was another picture of Mikhail in nothing but a pair of briefs. He stood flat on one foot and his other leg was extended far behind him, making an impeccable line from his foot to shoulder. 

"Oh, who is Mikhail?" James said, pronouncing it with a clownish, exaggerated, and terrible Russian accent. 

"We traded blow jobs. I gave him one for dancing lessons. He gave me one to take his photo," Teddy said.

"You can dance?" 

"I don't remember the actual dancing." Teddy turned the page to another photo. The subject in this one was also wearing nothing more than underpants. This was a woman though, and in the next photo, she was completely naked. 

"I know you didn't give her head, so who's she?" James said. 

"I think her name is Megan," Teddy said, trying to remember. "She's French, I met her in Germany." Teddy studied the picture, trying to figure out why he'd photographed her. Her body was nice, but not interesting to him in any way. Maybe she'd paid him to take pictures for her boyfriend. He couldn't remember. 

Teddy quickly flipped through the next three photos of her. He stopped when he came to the first one of someone he knew. It was Victoire, or rather Victoire's creamy, smooth back, her long fiery hair trailing down it. 

"Well, I know you fucked her," James said. 

"It's not about that," Teddy said with annoyance, rolling his eyes at James. 

"That's why you have all of these photos of people completely starkers, because it's not sexual," James said in a tone that made Teddy want to shove him. 

"It's about beauty, you complete berk," Teddy said. "See Victoire, she has an amazing back, the shape of it, the way she moves her torso just so. Her body looks like perfection in this shot." 

"Yeah, you'd never know she has a flat, non-existent arse," James said, and Teddy tried to stifle a laugh. He couldn't argue. 

"If she hears you saying that, she'll hex you 'til you have boils all over yours," Teddy said. He turned to the next photo. 

"I can take her," James said. "You know who does have a nice arse?" 

Teddy shut the album with a snap and turned to face James. "I reckon the correct answer is you." 

James nodded and said, "Exactly right. I have the finest arse around. Why don't you take my photo?" 

"I said it's about beauty, remember?" Teddy said. He set the book aside. His wouldn't get the thing done with James peering over his shoulder. 

"Don't be a git, Teddy. You might not, but lots of people think I'm not half bad." 

James frowned, and for a moment, Teddy thought he might be hurt. 

"James—"

"My mum's birthday's coming up and I'd like to give her something special," James said. 

"Your mum's birthday is in six months." 

"I said it was coming up. I didn't say when," James said, smiling cheekily. 

"Your mum isn't going to want a picture of your arse," Teddy said.

"Come on, then. Be a mate. Take some regular, nice photos. I've never had a proper photo done, except with the whole team. If you like what you see then we can keep going." 

There was something about the eagerness in his expression. It almost made Teddy want to give in. "I don't make a habit of shagging my subjects," Teddy said.

"What about Mich-ay-el? Was he a habit?" 

"If I agree, will you shut up and let me work?" Teddy blurted out before he fully realised that those were going to be his words. 

"I'm free tomorrow," James said, beaming. 

"Bollocks," Teddy muttered. "Right, bring your kit and a Quaffle," he said as James, stood to go, quite the spring to his step now. 

"I'll be at yours at two, in all my glory." 

"You can save your glory," Teddy said. "Remember what I said. Professional." 

"I'd expect nothing less from you." 

Teddy watched James go. He turned back to his stack of books with the sinking feeling that it was going to be another day without anything done toward getting ready for the show. 

 

\---***---

 

Most shoots, Teddy went in with some idea of what he wanted to do. With James, he didn't know if he wanted still portraits or action shots or if there was a particular part of James he found exceptional. He didn't even know what kind of camera he wanted to use. He had his regular wizarding camera ready to go. He had his favourite Muggle one, and he even had a Muggle one loaded with only black and white film. He usually fiddled with the photos too much to have the patience for film, let alone black and white.

He moved around his flat, opening and closing doors, doing the same with the curtains, trying to figure out how he wanted the light and growing more annoyed by the moment. He couldn't begin to imagine why he was putting so much thought into photographing James. 

As Teddy set up his tripod, the Floo erupted in a whoosh and he turned to see James stepping out. He had his broom over one shoulder and a very battered Quaffle tucked under the other arm. He also had a bag that must hold his kit. James met his eyes and said, "What do you want me to do?" 

Teddy couldn't help but smile despite himself. In fact, it was hard not to laugh. James was never so abrupt and he had his broom in a white knuckled grip. Teddy didn't want James feeling uncomfortable. It would only make things worse. 

"You a little nervous, Jamie?" Teddy asked. 

"Not really," James said as he looked away.

"Surely you're not nervous about taking off your kit. You love being naked. You're naked all the time at work."

"Yeah, that's when I'm changing and everyone else is naked and no one is looking. You'll be looking." 

"You asked me to." Teddy shrugged. 

"Yeah, well..." 

Teddy sighed and walked over to James. He put his hand companionably on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Listen. It's a body. Everyone has one. As you saw, I've seen many bodies. There isn't anything to be nervous about." James looked at Teddy from under lowered eyelids and his cheeks flushed a bit as he met Teddy's eyes. "You won't be my first male model who's had a stiffy." 

James' mouth dropped open in shock and he shoved Teddy's hand away. "I wasn't worried about that!" He coughed and then laughed. "Fine. I was but I tossed off right before I came so it wouldn't happen." 

Teddy laughed now, too. This would be fun with James, not all of his subjects were so wonderfully honest. "Go get changed. Put on your full kit then we'll see what I want you to take off." 

James moved easier as he walked down the corridor to the loo. Teddy felt better now as well. He opened the drapes of the far window with a swish of his wand. He knew he wanted the light on James' face. 

Teddy checked the light and was adjusting his f-stop when he heard James walking back down the corridor. James was not fully dressed in his kit. He carried his tall boots in one hand and had his robes draped over his arm. "Mind if I sit?" James said gesturing at a crate on the floor. 

"Go ahead." Teddy kept his head down as if he were still adjusting his camera, watching James from under lowered eyes. James moved smoothly to the crate, sat, and pulled on one boot and began to lace it up. 

"You're not limping anymore," Teddy said. 

"Yeah," James said and looked up at Teddy. "It's been about a week. I had to go to the Healer every day so she could rub this thick potion stuff into it. Hurt like a bugger at first and the Healer was a bit of an ogre, but at least it didn't smell bad." 

"Come on," Teddy said. "I bet you'll miss those massages." 

"Yeah, well, when there's a firm hand rubbing your thigh and nice, tight circles on your arse, it's hard not to enjoy that. When hands are on your body like that, the one eyed king is blind." James popped up from his seat and said, "Where do you want me?" 

Teddy was trying not to enjoy this too much and it took him a minute to answer with a straight face. "Where's the Quaffle?" 

"Oh," James turned and jogged down the corridor. "Left it in the loo." He returned within seconds and said, "Want my robes on or off?" 

"Off," Teddy said. He moved the crate and straightened the background with his wand. He stood behind his camera and said, "I want you to stand there with your legs about shoulder width apart, and I want your hands on your hips but ball them into fists, and put the Quaffle under one arm."

"Alright," James said and took the position as instructed. 

"Now, don't smile. I want you to keep your body straight and turn your head to look towards the windows." 

James gave a curt nod and did as he was told. Teddy looked through his lens at James and it was flawless. He was glad James had shaved today. He looked young, fit, and completely wholesome. The angle of his neck and his strong jaw made him look like a Muggle superhero; all he was missing was the cape. It wasn't needed though, his uniform was the icing on the cake—the dark purple jumper with a bright yellow star on the chest, black knee-length trousers, and tall black boots. James hadn't put on the fingerless gloves or arm pads he wore during a match. Teddy was glad about that. It made him look both stronger and more vulnerable. He could not have looked more the ideal hero if he tried. 

"Let's go," Teddy said and James nodded almost imperceptibly. "And, Jamie? Don't call your prick the one-eyed king. It's juvenile." 

James laughed and Teddy snapped a picture. 

"Only to make you laugh, Teddy," he said, struggling to keep his straight face. 

"Idiot," Teddy said quietly and took another shot. 

He took a few shots of James in that position and then he had James move so his body was turned a little away and his face was square to the camera, chin raised. "Perfect," Teddy muttered to himself, and James' eyes flashed. He liked the praise.

"Put the Quaffle down," Teddy said. "Face me and cross your arms. Try and look menacing." 

"Menacing? Like I'm going to take your wallet?"

"Formidable? You know the look you give another team when you walk onto the pitch." 

James' face went completely cold except for his eyes. They were narrowed just a touch and they looked darker, fierce. Teddy felt a thrill of excitement run through him. He looked at that expression and the message was clear. James could beat the shit out of you if he wanted. He didn't think he'd ever imagined James could be remotely intimidating before.

"Good, good," Teddy said with each snap of the shutter. 

He stopped and lowered the camera and James relaxed and said, "Going well?" 

"I think so," Teddy said. "Pretty good, actually. Let's do something different now. Take off your jumper and t-shirt." 

James didn't hesitate and Teddy was glad that his nervousness had disappeared. He pulled his jumper and undershirt over his head together and tossed them aside. Teddy couldn't remember the last time he'd seen James with his shirt off. It had to be when he went on holiday with their family. That was a few years ago and James' body had changed. He was broader now, more masculine, and there was more dark hair sprinkled across his chest. Perhaps James had been that much skinnier when he'd just left school and the years and daily training showed on his body. Or perhaps, now Teddy was really looking. 

Teddy put down his still camera and picked up his magical one. He Levitated several pillows from his couch to the far wall and charmed them to be absorb both impact and sound. "I want you to throw the Quaffle there," Teddy said. 

"Right," James said. He took out his wand and Summoned the Quaffle from where it had rolled to the other side of the room. "Let me warm up a bit or I'll hurt my shoulder," James said. 

He picked up the ball and gripped it tightly. Teddy could see the muscles of his forearms jump. "I'm still going to photograph you while you do that, yeah?" Teddy said. He raised the camera to his eye and adjusted the lens, bringing James into sharp focus. 

James shrugged and continued stretching. He brought his arms as far behind him as he could. His biceps and triceps flexed when he held his arms like that. He slowly swung his right arm forward and made a complete circle. He bent and grabbed the Quaffle with both hands, pushing it up over his head, sticking his chest out. He let out a low, satisfied groan. "Feels good to stretch," he said and looked at Teddy who snapped another picture. 

James went into another stretch and cocked his arm back and brought it forward in one quick, decisive motion, sending the Quaffle flying across the room. It hit the pillows dead on. It caught Teddy by surprise and he snapped the shutter almost by reflex. "Do that again," he said. 

James Summoned the Quaffle without his wand and threw it again. It was amazing—the arch of his back, the quick flex of each muscle as it was engaged at a different point in the throw, and the way the Quaffle soared from his hand, expertly placed. The images would be stunning if Teddy slowed down the action in them to show each graceful movement of his arm. 

"You've have brilliant throwing motion," Teddy said. He adjusted his camera. He wanted to get all of James in the frame so he could get the way he stepped into the throw. "Why aren't you a Chaser?" 

"Not fast enough," James replied. 

James said it so easily without bitterness or self-deprecation. Teddy didn't know anyone else who could name his faults so honestly and plainly. 

"You're fast," Teddy said, thinking back to all the games of Quidditch he'd played with James and his siblings and cousins over the years. 

"You go to more matches than I do," James said. "You see how the Chasers move. They do that the whole match. I can't keep that up for hours on end. How about this?" James tossed the Quaffle to his other hand and threw it just as gracefully, if not as hard. Teddy knew he could do that. It was one of the things that made James a tough Keeper to play against. He didn't have a weak side. He wasn't built like a brick wall, like the traditional Keeper. He was athletic and almost wiry with impeccable instincts. 

"I've an idea," Teddy said, and put his camera down. He walked up to James and touched his back, gently moving him away from the background. He could feel James' heated skin when he touched him. If he made James move a lot more, he'd probably get sweaty. That was a brilliant idea. He touched his wand raising the temperature in his flat. 

He pushed the sheet covering the floor aside and with a flick of his wand made the background a plain, matte black. "Move my sofa and chair but don't use magic," Teddy said. 

James didn't ask. He just moved the furniture from one side of the room to the other. 

Teddy felt the energy shift and excitement about what he could capture on film thrummed through his body. "I want you to run from over there," Teddy said, pointing to his dining room table, "to here." He pointed to the area where they had been shooting. "I want you to run and jump and throw the Quaffle." 

James nodded and walked over to where Teddy had pointed. Teddy put his camera on the tripod, adjusted it so he had a wide view. "Go," he said, looking through the lens. James came into view and he clicked the button. He was almost too fast for Teddy to see if this would work. "Again," he said and James ran across the room. "Again," he said, two, three, four, five, six more times. 

"Now," Teddy said standing up straight and looking over at James who was standing by the table, his face flushed and his breath coming fast. "I'm going to snap photos and I want you to angle your legs back like you're on a broom and then jump with one leg forward, as if you're running in mid-air." 

James did just as he was asked, but Teddy wasn't sure about them. "Would you mind taking off your trousers?" Teddy asked. "But you need to leave your socks and boots on. You can leave your pants on, too." He had expected James to make a joke about not wearing pants, or maybe how he prefers knickers, but he didn't. He sat in a chair and took off his boots and then stood and undid his belt buckle. Teddy looked away to give James some privacy. Somehow, undressing was almost always more uncomfortable for models then being nude. 

He heard James putting his boots back on and turned to look at him. "I want you to do the same thing again." 

James stood and pulled his boxer-briefs down his thighs a bit. If his chest and arms were strong, it was nothing to his legs. His thigh muscles formed an upside-down 'V' above his knees. Mikhail had amazing legs. James' were better. Teddy could imagine the indentation of the muscles in his arse, just behind his hip. Teddy wanted him naked. 

James performed the motion again and again, with his pants on just as Teddy had asked, until he was breathless and sweat was freely sprinkled across his brow and his chest. 

"Could you take your pants off?" Teddy asked. He didn't look at James as he asked, he kept his eye fixed through his camera lens. There was dead silence from across the room. "What?" he asked, pulling away from his camera to look at James. 

"It's not exactly comfortable running and jumping with your bits flopping about," James said. 

"You know this from experience?" Teddy asked. "Oh wait, 'course you do. Greatest streaker Hogwarts has ever known." 

"Among other things," James said. 

"Just two times and I swear I won't ask again," Teddy said. 

"Fine," James said with a huff and pushed his pants down. He kicked them away as if he couldn't care less. Teddy's gaze drifted to James' cock and he turned back to the camera quickly. It's just a body, he told himself as he positioned himself to take the photo. "Go ahead," he said and he heard James run. He jumped into view, clad in nothing but his boots. It was quick, as quick as every other time, and even so, Teddy knew it would be the best. James' form was superb and strong and he landed gracefully, first on his left foot then on his right. 

He did it one more time, landing with a thud. James groaned and grabbed his crotch. "That hurt. I'm not doing it again." 

"You're good," Teddy said. "I've one more idea and I think we'll be done." 

"Let me run to the loo. I'm pretty sweaty," James said, as he pushed the hair sticking to his forehead away. 

"No, it's what I want," Teddy said and then quickly added, "Sort of a natural dishevelled look. You were perfect and gorgeous before. Now I want something a little less formal. Take off the boots and socks, though." 

James turned and bent to take off his boots and socks, hiding his front from Teddy's view. When he turned to Teddy, his hands were crossed protectively over himself. "Where now?" 

"Here," Teddy said. He grabbed the crate and the Quaffle and set it down. "Sit here and hold the Quaffle against your body. You'll have to hold more still. I'm using film so it's not as easy to ditch the bad shots." 

"Right." James sat down and tucked the Quaffle in front of him. 

Teddy put his other two cameras aside and grabbed the one with black and white film. He adjusted the focus and there wasn't enough light coming from the window now. He opened all the curtains with a wave of his wand filling his flat with light. 

"So what's with the photos drying in the loo?" James said, as Teddy kept fiddling with the light. 

"Oh, I, er, usually do that stuff at work but I've a show coming up so I was doing some dark room work here." 

"What's the show about? I saw a picture of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur." 

"Love," Teddy replied. "A bit too predictable for my taste but I can do it." 

"What do you mean predictable?" James said. 

"You know showing people holding hands, or holding babies, stuff like that. It's not overly interesting," Teddy said. 

"How is love not interesting, just because you don't believe in it," James said and Teddy stopped adjusting his focus and looked at James. 

"What does that mean? I believe in love." 

"You believe in family love, like Dad loves you. I know that. But not other sorts." 

"You mean like marriage?" Teddy said, screwing up his face in distaste. 

"No," James said with a huff. "I mean -" 

"Hold that thought," Teddy said. James paused and Teddy snapped a photo to make sure the light was right. "Go on." 

"I mean the kind that comes from somewhere else. Where someone can love you and accept you and enjoy you not matter what." 

Teddy took another picture and said, "Huh?" and James rolled his eyes. Teddy snapped a picture. He loved when James was a little annoyed. 

"Like you and I." 

Teddy gritted his teeth together and said very slowly, "Please, James, don't do that again." 

"No, I'm not going to. It's been some time since I bore my heart to you. I'm not doing that again," James said evenly. 

"Oh, good. Meaning you're over me?" Teddy grinned. James rolled his eyes again and Teddy took another picture. 

"Meaning I've accepted you see me as family. You want me to be that person because if you felt something else for me, it might blow up, and honestly, I think that's a scary prospect, too. If that is how I get you, as my friend, as my god brother, then fine. I'll tell you that you're right about you and me. I'll tell you that I'm over you. I don't want you thinking we can't be in the same room together." 

"You're naked in my flat and I've been taking photographs for over an hour. I obviously think we're fine being together," Teddy said and James smiled at him. He took another picture. 

"I had to wheedle you into photographing my amazing body," James said. "Practically had to beat you into saying yes."

"You're very fit and obviously I'm a fool not to take advantage of that," Teddy said. "Lucky I have you, who has no compunction about telling me what I'm missing." 

"No, I don't," James said and Teddy took another photo. 

He took photos until the film ran out. James stood when Teddy put down his camera and stretched his arms high above his head. Teddy didn't pretend not to look now. He had a fairly nice cock as those things go, and his balls weren't too bad either, a lovely heavy looking package nestled between James' strong legs. Teddy didn't even try to lie to himself and think he could look at a cock and be purely academic about it. 

"We done?" James asked. "I'll go get changed and we can get some food. I'm famished." 

He turned away from Teddy and headed down the corridor. Teddy liked cock, that was for certain, but if he had a weak spot is was for a lovely, tight, round arse. That's exactly what James had, just the right size for Teddy to grip in both hands. No, not Teddy. Someone else. Anyone else. 

"Christ," Teddy said to himself and pushed his hand through his hair. He should have tossed off before hand, too.

\---***---

 

Developing the photos was his favourite part. Finally seeing what he had managed to capture was amazing. Yesterday, he had gone through the first set he had taken of James. They were just as good as he hoped. James looked confident and strong in the photos, as if he and his trusty Quaffle could cure the world of all of its ills. 

Teddy waited until today to develop the photos from the other two cameras. He needed a large darkroom and wanted to do the magical and Muggle style film at the same time, and he only had room to do that at the magazine. He was the only regular photographer so no one would bother him, it would be ideal. 

He went through the moving ones first. He was most anxious to see them. He watched the photos as full speed first and then slowed down the action, so he could study them. James looked good in just his trousers and boots. It was easy to appreciate the strength of his upper body in these shots. The muscles of his chest, his stomach pulled in strong and tight the moment he arched his arm back. It was the second of the two nude ones Teddy liked best, though. 

James was an amazing creature of flight and grace in the photo. His right leg stayed at the correct angle so his cock never showed, keeping his line smooth. Teddy wondered if that was on purpose or a lucky accident. Teddy was sure it was the former. James had complete command over his movements. Teddy loved the way his muscles flexed and shifted. He was all grace as he landed, light as a feather, with his arm extended and his fingers reaching at the moment he released the Quaffle. 

Teddy grinned and laughed with delight. Yes. This was very good. 

The black and white photos were drying on a line. He had developed them all to see which ones he could do something with and which were a loss. 

He started at the first one and was struck by how very different this set was from the first set. In the first set, James was ready to save the world. In this set, he was softer, more vulnerable. 

There was a casual intimacy to them that brought James alive. Even in black and white, Teddy could see that James' face was flushed. There was the faintest sheen of sweat on his forehead. His dark hair clung to his skin just above his right eyebrow. His eyes stood out, bright above his flushed skin. It was his mouth that really drew Teddy's eyes. It was soft, not a hint of a smile, and for the first time, Teddy really noticed James' lips. They were full and sweet, his lower one plumper than his upper, giving him an almost pouty tenderness. Teddy shook his head. He had never realized how remarkably good looking James was.

He moved on to the next photo. It was nice as well. At the third photo, he smiled. He'd caught James mid-eye roll. It was the fourth photo that stopped Teddy dead. 

James was leaning forward and the photo showed from his shoulders up. His expression was like nothing Teddy had ever seen before. One corner of James' mouth was tucked in a smile, rounding his cheek. His eyes weren't shining with laughter as they so often did. Something else was there. 

James had secrets. He held them deep inside. Teddy could see them there, lingering behind his eyes, waiting for Teddy. Waiting for Teddy to come to him and learn them. Teddy had been so sure for so long that James was nothing but an open book and there couldn't be anything else to him. Teddy was wrong. 

And it struck him full on; James had his heart. He was as sure of it as he was sure of his own name.

Teddy grabbed the picture from the line. It was wet and tacky. He didn't care. He needed to look closer. He studied James' face, the angles, and the way the light moved across it. He stared at the way his collarbones came together at the base of his throat. Teddy panicked. He knew James. He'd known James for twenty-two years, James' entire life, there was nothing about James that Teddy didn't know. 

He was kind, funny, a good person, an excellent athlete; Harry and Ginny's son, with all of Harry's determination and Ginny's temper. That was James, Teddy told himself. Teddy looked back that the eyes in the photo. James was all those things and he was so much more. Teddy had barely broken the surface and he wanted to. He wanted to know it all. It made him ache. 

How many chances had he had? He had turned away from every single one, and now he could finally see how disastrously wrong he had been. 

\---***---

 

James stepped out of the Floo, his bag in hand and a Quaffle under his arm. "Couldn't get enough, eh?" He leaned against the doorframe and grinned. 

A week ago, Teddy wouldn't have seen it. He wouldn't have cared to see the uncertainty just under the layer of bravado.

"You could put it that way, if you'd like," Teddy said. James had always been irritating to Teddy. From the moment he could crawl. Now the irritating part seemed to be gone and all Teddy saw when he looked at him now was that he was stupidly handsome. "Or you could say that I didn't get quite the shot I wanted last time, and I'd like to have some more to choose from." 

"I think I'll put it the first way," James said. He walked into Teddy's flat and tossed his things onto the sofa. "So, clothes on or off?" 

"Clothes on," Teddy said, smiling. "Just there." He gestured at the sofa. "The light's just right just now." He lifted his camera and framed James' face. 

"Okay," James said, sitting down. "Clothes on." 

A flicker of uncertainty crossed James' face and Teddy managed to get the shot just at that moment. James smiled, the team photo smile, and Teddy clicked again. 

"What do you want?" James asked. He pursed his lips and Teddy clicked again.

"Just look at me," Teddy said. "Just look at me and let your mind wander." 

"If you say so," James said. "My mind can wander quite well." 

Teddy lowered the camera and smiled. "Well, let's see where it takes us," he said. "Now just relax. Let's see, talk to me. What did you do last night?" 

"Went over to Al's," James said. 

"Yeah? What did you do?" Teddy asked, clicking the shutter every few seconds while James prattled away. 

James had at least a dozen smiles, and his eyes brightened each one. Teddy's heart raced. He hadn't been imagining it.

"Are you even listening to me?" James asked. 

Teddy let his hand, and camera, fall to his side, dangling by his thigh. Now that he had seen it, he couldn't look away. "I'm finding you a little distracting." 

James' cheeks flushed pink. "I—need a drink," he said. 

He stood and he was right in front of Teddy. Teddy touched his shoulder and James froze. The brash kid was completely gone and James looked Teddy in the eyes, uncertain. 

James stepped back and grasped his shirt, pulling it over his head. Teddy wanted to lean and lick his collarbone, press his lips to his strong shoulders, suck his full lower lip between his own. 

"You know, I..." James started to say. Teddy looked at him and could see James wanted him just as much as he always did. Teddy felt stupid, again, for all the times he resisted.

"Yeah," he said. "I do, Jamie." 

Teddy trailed his fingers over James' shoulder and down his arm. James turned and kissed him and Teddy wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. James' lips were firm and warm. Teddy parted his lips when James pushed, letting him control the kiss. James kissed hard and desperate and Teddy's pulse pounded in his veins. 

"Off," James gasped into his mouth.

His hands moved all over Teddy's back and shoulders, and it was a moment before Teddy realised he was talking about Teddy's shirt. 

"Yeah," Teddy said. He wanted James' skin against his. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, pulling James back against him. His skin was soft and hot and he pressed their chests together. 

James slid his tongue into Teddy's mouth and Teddy groaned. Teddy could feel the desire rolling off James in waves and it raced through him. He rolled his hips against James, and swallowed the moan when James felt his hard cock on his hip. 

"Fuck, Teddy," James gasped. 

His hand moved up Teddy's chest, exploring the muscles and skin and rubbing over the nipples until the stood hard and Teddy was panting. 

"C 'mere," Teddy breathed, pulling James with him as he backed them up to the sofa. 

James muttered, "Wait," and stepped back. His hands went to the waist of Teddy's trousers and Teddy waited, watching James' hands unfasten the buttons and reach inside. 

"Oh, yes."

"I knew you'd feel this good," James said, rubbing his hand over Teddy's cock. 

Teddy reached and fumbled with James' trousers. His hands trembled more with every stroke of James' sure fingers on his cock. He managed to unfasten James' trousers and slide them past his hips. James' cock was hard, dark, and more gorgeous than the other day. Teddy closed his hand around it and James' hand stuttered in its relentless rubbing.

"Jamie," Teddy breathed, pulling James with him and tumbling onto the sofa. James landed on top of him, nestled between his legs, his lips against Teddy's neck. He smoothed his hands down James' back and over James' arse, revelling in the feel of strong muscles and soft skin moving over him. 

"Like this," James murmured, angling his body so their cocks slid against each other.

Teddy groaned and rolled his hips. The underside of his cock pressed against James', more friction with each cant of his hips. He grabbed the back of James' head and pulled him into a kiss. James moved faster and Teddy felt James' cock grow slick, slipping easily along his. He slid his tongue in and out of James' mouth, revelling in the warm, luscious feel of it. 

"God, Teddy," James groaned. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, moving faster and Teddy was about to come.

Teddy rocked up against him harder and faster and James moved his hand in time with Teddy's thrusts. "Come on, Jamie," Teddy moaned. "Look at me," he said. 

James opened his eyes and Teddy couldn't look away from the expression of pure bliss. James stroked them together and Teddy felt James' come slippery on his cock and warm on his stomach. 

"Fuck, Teddy," James gasped, trembling. 

"Yeah," Teddy breathed. He wrapped his arms around James and held him tight. 

"You didn't—"

"Not yet," Teddy said, kissing James' neck. He rolled to his side, still holding James, and laid James on the sofa. "You're gorgeous," he said. He straddled James so he could look at him. Teddy wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked watching James' eyes move over his body, watching his hand on his own cock. 

"I want to see you come," James whispered. 

Teddy moved his hand fast, with short, sharp strokes over the head. It was almost too much with James egging him on with his flushed cheeks and beautiful eyes. "God, Jamie," he moaned as he felt his orgasm rush through him so hard he had to lean forward, head buried in James' neck. He tried to catch his breath and he felt James go still. 

"That was unexpected," James said, with a tone to his voice that Teddy couldn't read. "Er, yeah. How about that drink?" He sat up and squared his shoulders and was just James again, just as he'd walked in earlier. 

"Sure," Teddy said. He summoned two glasses and whisky, handing one to James. 

James downed the whisky in one and pulled on his pants and trousers. He grabbed his t-shirt. 

"James—" 

"I should go," James said. "Mum and Dad are expecting me, and I should, yeah, probably shower first. I hope you got the photos you need." 

"Yeah, I mean, sure...," Teddy said slowly. "You all right?" 

"Yeah, 'course. See you 'round, yeah?" James said, with a falsely bright smile, and he left. 

Teddy sank, still naked, his heart sinking, onto the sofa. "Fuck," he said, running his hands through his dishevelled hair. 

\---***---

 

Teddy drank deeply from his whisky. The burn distracted him from the ridiculous butterflies in his stomach, if only for a moment. People, more people than he ever imagined, were coming in the door and standing back, staring at his photos and if their expressions and comments were any indication, he was fairly sure they were enjoying them. He took another long sip of the whisky. 

"It wouldn't do to be pissed at your own show. How will you count all the gold?" 

Harry's hand landed on Teddy's shoulder. "You came?"

"Don't be an idiot. Wouldn't miss it." Harry smiled at him proudly, and Teddy felt himself grow calmer. "It's fine if I just look at your photos, yeah? The ones of the animal hearts are likely to make me sick."

"Right," Teddy says, laughing. "Try and keep a low profile. I'll walk with you." 

You wouldn't know who was in each of the photos unless you knew the people in them. Teddy had poured over every one until he found the exact emotional centre of the photo. Harry's thumb on Ginny's wrist. Fleur's fingers twined in Bill's long hair where her hand rested on his back. Molly's silver and copper hair mingling with Lily's auburn as they leaned together and Molly taught her a new charm. 

"These are stunning," Harry said. "Not what I expected. Being honest, I'm a bit—"

"Relieved?" Teddy finished for him. 

"Yes, well. I mean it. They're beautiful." 

Harry stopped in front of what Teddy had come to consider the centrepiece of his exhibit. It was the photo of James that had sent Teddy into a tail-spin. He had cropped it so it was just his handsome, angular face looking straight at the camera. His eyes were beautiful and deep. So much was apparent in his eyes and his expression, while his small smile was almost enigmatic. 

Teddy held his breath. 

"Wow. Who's he looking at?" Harry said. 

"I—ah—dunno." Teddy felt the back of his neck grow hot.

"I should find out," Harry said and smiled. "Really, Teddy. I think this is some of your best work." 

Someone Teddy recognized from Ministry dinners he'd gone to with Harry and Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and, with an apologetic shrug, Harry moved aside and leaned close for what was obviously small talk. 

Teddy wiped his palms on his robe. He'd nearly lost his courage, using this photo when everyone he knew – including James – would see it.

"Mr Lupin." 

A short, attractive woman in an exquisitely tailored robe stood next to him, her elegant, manicured hand extended. 

"Ms Billings," Teddy said, taking her hand and silently thanking Merlin that he'd just wiped his hands on his robe. 

"I'm impressed," she said. She tapped a finger on her chin, looking about the room. Teddy watched her eyes dart from one photo to the next—none of the slow appraisals of some of the less experienced guests. She knew exactly what she was looking for. She stopped on the image of James. "This is extraordinary." 

"Thank you," Teddy said. "It's—" 

"It's the best one here and it's not even a wizarding photo." She leaned to look at the small placard next to the photograph. "Struck?" She turned and looked at Teddy and he forced himself to smile calmly. "The others are good, but some of them show how much you like your own work more than anything. This one shows courage." 

"I'm glad you think so," Teddy said, biting back the impulse to defend himself. 

"Teddy," James said. 

He was suddenly right next to them. Teddy hadn't seen him come in. His heart leapt to his throat. 

"James, I'm a bit busy at the moment," Teddy said, which was not remotely what he wanted the first thing he said to James this evening to be. 

James' face fell and the look in his eyes couldn't have been further from the one in the photo.

"Well, now I feel I've interrupted something," Ms Billings said with a smirk. She looked at the photo again, then back to James. "You have very expressive eyes. Floo me on Monday, Mr Lupin," Ms Billings said, glancing him up and down. "I think we should talk." 

James turned to him with a brilliant smile. "That's good, right?" 

"It's brilliant," Teddy said. "It means I have a near sure shot at working the Cup." 

"All because of my eyes," James said, batting his lashes. 

Teddy could see Ms Billings out of the corner of his eye. She was standing in front of the photo of Bill and Fleur and Harry was standing next to her, smiling charmingly. A little chatting up from Harry wasn't likely to hurt Teddy's chances. 

"I didn't know you were using one of me," James added, with the air of someone filling the silence.

"James, we need to talk." 

"Talk, then." 

"Not here," Teddy said. "Come on."

He weaved through the thinning crowd, avoiding everyone's eyes. The gallery backed onto an alley. It wasn't the most romantic spot, but the air was cool and the stars were bright overhead. 

"About the other night," he began. 

"What about it?" James asked. He stepped back and the hurt look on his face cut through Teddy like a hex. He hesitated a moment too long, because James blurted out, "I shouldn't have done it. It was the biggest bloody mistake, not that it wasn't brilliant, but I hope you don't think you finally gave me what I want or some shit, because that was not what I want."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that." Teddy couldn't help but smile. 

"Please don't take the piss about this." James crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw. 

"Jamie, did you see the photo?" 

"I saw it. Me smiling at you isn't exactly news." 

"You don't get it, do you?" Teddy said. His voice was soft and James had to lean closer to hear. "I took the photo. It's what I saw." 

"Oh," James said. 

He turned, his back against the wall. It was so natural for Teddy to step closer to him and press his lips to James' cheek.

"I finally saw," he said against James' skin. 

He felt James exhale. "If you're just trying to get laid again, I'll murder you in your sleep."

Teddy curled his hand around James' upper arm, and when he didn't flinch away, he brushed his hand along James' cheek. 

"That's not what it is," Teddy said. "Although, I'm not opposed to the concept." 

"I don't want another one off." James put his hand in the middle of Teddy's chest and for a moment Teddy thought he was going to be pushed away, but James' fingers grasped the folds of his robe. 

"I don't want a one off. I want you now. Tomorrow. The next day," Teddy said. 

James leaned and kissed him. Teddy pushed back, pushing James against the wall. He slid his hands down James' arms as he traced James' lips with his tongue until James sighed and opened to him. He laced their fingers together and leaned closer still, curling his tongue around James'. 

James moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Teddy. "If you mean it, take me home." 

Teddy kissed up James' neck and pulled his ear lobe between his lips. He kissed around the shell of his ear. He could feel James' muscles trembling under his hands. "Give me two minutes to make my excuses. Don't move," he said, and kissed James on the lips, "and don't change the expression on your face right now. God, I wish I had my camera. I'll be right back." 

James grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. "Hurry up." 

Teddy took one last look at James and, sod it all. Perhaps if he just left, he'd seemed more the elusive artist and that might raise his price point a bit. He'd already accomplished what he needed – he had a meeting with Ms Billings. The gallery owner wouldn't care. She worked with artists all the time. She was used to temperamental behaviour. James was standing right there, waiting for him, leaning against the stone wall, happiness and desire all over his face.

"Come on," Teddy said. He wrapped both arms around James, pulled him to him, and Disapparated. 

They landed Teddy's front room and his mouth was on James before he even took a breath. 

"Wait," James said. "I thought you had to go make your apologies." 

"Don't care," Teddy said. "You're here." Teddy went back to kissing James's mouth and neck and ear. Excitement coursed through his body. Everything was coming together better than he imagined. "Are you on the national side? I forgot to check. We're going to shag every night of the Cup if you are." 

James laughed as he pulled Teddy's mouth to his. "You know there are rules against sex. Surprised they don't monitor how much we wank. You've no idea what it's like to try and play without cleaning out your pipes." 

"I can clean out your pipes for you," Teddy said. He went to his knees and hastily began to undo James' trousers. Teddy was hard as a rock. His cock throbbed and his hands shook anxiously as he took off James' clothes. He wanted James in his mouth, and fuck, he was going to come in his pants. 

Teddy pulled at James' zipper and it snagged on his pants. "Fuck." Teddy huffed and tried to tug harder. 

"Stop," James said. He put his hand on Teddy's. 

"What?" Teddy looked up at James. "You don't want me to suck you till you come?" 

James eyes fluttered closed and he said, "You've no idea." 

"I've some idea," Teddy said tracing the bulge in James' trousers with his index finger. 

James' eyes flew open and he reached down and pulled Teddy up. Christ, he was strong. Frustration flashed in his eyes and he gripped Teddy tight on the shoulders and leaned in so close that their noses were touching. Teddy thought James was going to kiss him. Instead, he whispered to Teddy and it was so quiet, it was hardly more than a breath. "Slow. Down." Teddy blinked at him and James said it again a little louder, "Slow. Down." 

Teddy looked in his eyes and then closed his own and took a deep steadying breath. When he opened his eyes again the frustration had left James' face and he looked at Teddy in a way that sent a different kind of desire through Teddy. Suddenly the goal wasn't to fuck and come as soon as possible. It was to savour every moment.

James cupped Teddy's face in his hands and tilted his chin up towards him. They touched only enough that Teddy could only feel the rasp of James' stubble. He brought their mouths together in a slow, tender kiss. He pulled Teddy's lower lip into his mouth, gently ran his tongue across it, and then pulled away. 

"How much whisky did you have?" James said, and kissed Teddy lightly on the mouth again. 

"Only two glasses." Teddy leaned in for another kiss, and slowly pulled James' tongue into his mouth. James groaned. Teddy could feel the vibration of it across his tongue as much as hear it with his ears. 

"I can taste it. Nutty..." James kissed Teddy again and pulled back "...and warm." He kissed Teddy again. "Really warm." Teddy gripped the back of James' shirt and Teddy kissed him deeper. James opened his mouth wide and pulled Teddy's tongue into his mouth. 

James let his hands fall to Teddy's shoulders then to his back. He wrapped his arms tight around Teddy, so tight that Teddy's breath caught in his chest. Kissing James like this, deep and passionate, was better than he'd imagined.

Teddy took a step back and pulled James with him. He took another, and another, walking them slowly to the bedroom. They kissed as they went, tongues and lips moving easily and languidly with each other, tangling and untangling over and over. 

As they crossed the threshold to the room, James pulled at the buttons of Teddy's robe. He pushed Teddy's robe to his shoulders and deftly flipped open the buttons of Teddy's shirt with one hand. He ran his palms across Teddy's chest and lightly brushed Teddy's nipples with the pads of his thumbs. 

Teddy moaned with pleasure and broke their kiss, "Do that again," he said, and brought their mouths back together. James pressed his thumbs below Teddy's nipples and slid them slowly up across them once again. 

A small ripple of pleasure went through Teddy. He moaned and rocked his hips against James, encouraging him to do it again. He felt James smile against his mouth and he said, "More?" 

"Yes, harder," Teddy said and tried to kiss James again, but James pulled back. Teddy looked at him and he smirked at Teddy. 

"You like it that way?" James said as he cocked one eyebrow. 

"Huh?" Teddy was confused why James had stopped and was teasing him. "What's this? Are you trying to wind me up?" 

The mocking from James' expression fell away and he looked suddenly repentant. "No," he said and kissed Teddy reassuringly. "Fuck, Teddy..." James kissed Teddy again. "I...fuck...God...I only want to know what you like. I want to give you what you like." 

Teddy sighed and he reached for the buttons of James' shirt and slowly undid them. The buttons were nothing extraordinary, normal buttons you'd find on a shirt, but Teddy stared at them as he undid each one. He reached the one above James' navel and slowly slipped it through the hole. He ran his knuckles down the smooth, firm planes of James' stomach and circled his fingers around James' navel. Dark, silky hairs felt soft under his fingers. James' stomach stilled and tightened, he was waiting for Teddy to say something. 

Teddy didn't look up as he said, "I like this, being with you. I only want what you want to give me." He reached for James' belt and pulled it open. He reached for the first button of James' trousers and then stopped and looked at James. Their eyes met and he felt James' stomach muscles tremble. "Let me give you want you want too," Teddy said. 

Their lips met again, fierce and hard, and the slow, careful pace was gone. They pulled at one another's clothes, carelessly discarding them and leaving a trail all the way to the bed where they fell, naked, on it together. Teddy spread his legs wide and guided James on top of him, allowing their cocks to grind together. James pressed down and moaned as their hips rolled together in a fluid easy motion. 

James moved his mouth from Teddy's and kissed a path down his neck to his chest. He circled his tongue around one of Teddy's nipples and pulled it between his lips. He worried it lightly with his teeth. A wave of pleasure went through Teddy and he hissed and grabbed the back of James' head holding him there. James did it again and Teddy arched his back and ground his cock against James. James reached for Teddy's other nipple and he pinched and teased it as he continued to suck. 

Teddy thrust up against James' hip, hard and fast. Fuck, it felt so good. "Don't stop," Teddy begged the second James' mouth relented. 

"Roll over," James said against Teddy's chest. Teddy opened his mouth to say no. He needed to come now, until James slid his hand under Teddy to rub his arse and added, "Let me lick you." 

James lifted up onto his hands and knees giving Teddy just enough room to roll over beneath him. Teddy lay flat on his stomach, the pressure of the mattress more than welcome against his cock. He looked over his shoulder at James who was staring down at him. His lips were swollen and moist and his hair was wild and clung to his damp forehead in tendrils. He was gorgeous all over, but it was his eyes that stood out the most to Teddy. The photos had been in black and white and so it was almost a shame that the complicated hazel-brown colour of them didn't show. That was made up for by the depth and intensity in the photo, and it was even more apparent now. This was the private James, the James he had overlooked for far too long. 

Teddy had never believed it when people talked about hearts stopping or missing a beat, but watching James looking down at him, he felt his heart stop and then start again suddenly with a lurch. He was overwhelmed by how much he wanted James. Something must have shifted in his expression because James suddenly smiled softly at him and leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

He traced a line across Teddy's jaw with the tip of his nose. As he moved, the hairs on James' chest tickled his back and Teddy wriggled at the tickling sensation. He felt a small puff of James' laughter across his cheek. "Ticklish?" James said in his ear. "I'll remember that." 

James slowly kissed a path from Teddy's ear down the back of his neck. He placed an open mouthed kiss at the base of Teddy's neck. Teddy shivered with pleasure. 

James wrapped his hands around Teddy's shoulders and pressed his thumbs into the muscles above them. Teddy sagged into the touch. James kissed slowly down the length of Teddy's spine, alternating between open mouthed kisses and circling his tongue lazily on Teddy's skin. Teddy tried to press into each touch of James' mouth but James kept him pressed firmly to the bed as he kneaded and massaged Teddy's back. Teddy felt tension run out of him that he didn't even know existed until James touched him this way. 

James' hands reached Teddy's lower back before his mouth did. He pressed his fingers firmly into the small of Teddy's back and slowly spread his hands until he was gripping Teddy's hips. He urged Teddy to arch his arse up and he licked the spot were Teddy's arse and back met. James' tongue was firm, warm, and wet; Teddy wanted it on his arse, in his arse. He moaned and canted his hips more, encouraging James. James licked lower on Teddy's arse, skimming his lips and tongue over Teddy's cheeks. 

Teddy pressed his forehead to the mattress. He felt hot, sweaty and breathless already. He pushed his arse further in the air desperate for James' mouth on it. "God, Jamie," he said with a groan as James kissed the space just behind his balls. 

James placed his hands gently on Teddy's arse and pressed his thumbs into the flesh, spreading it wide open. Teddy was desperate for James to kiss him, suck him, or push his cock into him and fuck him until they were both crying out. 

Teddy almost cried out with joy the moment James' mouth touched his entrance. He didn't make him wait too long, just long enough so that the press of his lips and tongue was better than anything he'd ever felt. 

James sucked and licked around Teddy's hole. Teddy gasped when James sank his tongue inside. Teddy's legs shook, it was so much and so good, he dropped onto his belly to stop the shaking in his thighs. James was right behind him pushing his legs apart and pressing his face and mouth to Teddy again. Teddy rocked his hips mattress, desperate for more. James licked him eagerly and it made Teddy's entire body fiery with need and desire. Teddy whimpered at the cold rush of air when James pulled away suddenly. 

"Where's your lube?" James asked. His breath was coming short and sharp. "Want to be in you when you come." 

Teddy felt drunk and slow. He knew what James had asked, but he was so overwhelmed that his brain couldn't make his body move. 

"Accio," James said, holding out his hand. A bottle flew from the bathroom and landed in James palm with a slap. James unscrewed the lid and said, "Not exactly the most convenient place to keep this." 

Teddy shrugged, "You managed to get it anyway." 

James poured what felt like a generous amount on Teddy's lower back. A light, musky scent filled the air. Teddy hadn't used this lube before. It didn't tingle or heat and the scent was delicate, which was a relief. He didn't typically let men fuck him and, when he did, any interference made him nervous and uncomfortable. 

He felt James dip his fingers in the lube. He massaged Teddy's back, slowly spreading the oil from the nape of Teddy's neck, down his back, and over his arse and thighs. Teddy moaned and wriggled, he expected to feel James' cock slide into him, but James took his time. Teddy was torn between being driven half-mad and luxuriating in the almost adoring, deliberate touches. He wasn't about to stop James. "You're beautiful," James said as he pressed his fingers into Teddy's thighs. "Want to fuck you so bad but don't want to stop touching you." James pushed two lube-slicked fingers into Teddy's arse. Teddy moaned and pushed back against his fingers. They were thick and strong. James scissored and twisted them, opening Teddy up. He pushed in a third and Teddy cried out with the sweet, filthy feel of it. 

James brushed his other hand against Teddy's hip and said, "Want me to fuck you? Or keep touching you like this?" 

"Do what you want. I'm yours," Teddy said, before he could consider how James might take the words or how he meant them. 

"On your knees," James said. 

"About damn time," Teddy said, relieved that James had let his declaration go for now. 

James knelt and Teddy looked over his shoulder at him. James stroked his cock, slicking it with lube. His cock was long, thick and so hard. James pulled back the foreskin as he stroked himself and Teddy saw the dark head. He wanted to turn around and suck James. Feel the head pressing down his throat, feel the shaft between his lips, swirl his tongue around the crown, and taste James until every drop was gone from him. 

James pressed his cock to Teddy's crevice for the first time and rolled his hips. Teddy rolled his hips back, urging Teddy to fuck him, now. 

James leaned down, pressing his chest to Teddy's back and their hips met. James gripped him tightly with one hand and his other hand was against his arse, guiding his cock to Teddy's entrance. 

As the head breached Teddy, he moaned at the stretch, James pulled back slightly, almost all the way out. Then he pushed in again, more and more, moving slowly until every inch was inside Teddy. Stars burst behind Teddy's eyes, his vision felt blurry, and his breath came short. It was so fucking good just as it was and he needed James to move. Teddy jerked his hips forward and thrust them back, fucking himself on James. 

James rolled his hips, slowly, barely moving out of Teddy. The movement, the friction, was almost unbearably good. Teddy wanted to be fucked like this, slow and deep. He loved the feel of the rise and fall of James' chest on him, their sweat soaked skin sliding against each other. James touching him every possible way he could. 

James reached around and took Teddy cock in his hand. They groaned in unison. "Jesus, I love how your cock feels," James said. He stroked him firmly up and down. "God, it feels so fucking good. I want you to roll me over and fuck me. Spread my legs wide and pound into me." 

Teddy shivered at the thought. It would be so good James, beneath him. He breathed and pushed James' cock deeper into him. They would get to that. "Come on. Fuck me," Teddy said. James snapped his hips and hit that spot that made Teddy's vision blur and his body shake. "Like that. Fuck me like that, make me come." 

James snapped his hips sharply over and over, hardly moving in and out of Teddy, angling his cock so it rubbed almost constantly against that spot. Teddy couldn't stop moaning and James stroked him, squeezing and twisting his hand, urging Teddy to completion. 

"Fuck," James groaned and dug his teeth into Teddy's shoulder. He felt James' cock pulse in him and then he was coming. Teddy cried out as James' come spilled into his arse. His own cock pulsed in James' hand and he was coming and coming. His arse squeezed James' cock, pulling out every drop of his orgasm. 

They collapsed together on the bed. Teddy felt sticky, hot, and sweaty in James' arms. He was dirty, and drained, and it was utterly brilliant. James' eyes were wide as he looked at Teddy and he smiled at Teddy almost shyly. 

"Tell me a secret, Jamie," Teddy said as he brushed the damp hair from James' forehead with two of his fingers.

"A secret?" James asked. He leaned into Teddy and placed a small kiss first on his jaw and then his ear. 

"Yeah," Teddy said. "I know you have them. I saw." James kissed a spot below Teddy's ear that made Teddy's skin rise with gooseflesh. 

"Secrets from you or secrets in general?" James whispered against Teddy's skin. 

Teddy's entire body stilled. "You have secrets from me?" 

"I do." 

Teddy felt the breath go out of him. He was angry and hurt, even as he knew that was completely irrational. Of course, James had secrets from him. Teddy had shut him out for the better part of five years. It was only fair that James would protect some of himself. That was over now, and Teddy had to find a way to let him know it. 

James lifted his head from Teddy's neck and Teddy took another slow breath. James had always been patient with him. It was time he returned the favour. "Only tell me what you want to tell me. I'll wait for you." 

"Idiot. Don't you know? I want to tell you everything. Think I made that pretty clear." 

James' look at him was all sweetness and affection and Teddy had to kiss him now. He pulled James in for another kiss and then whispered against his mouth, "Tell me anything." 

"I never—" James stopped closed his eyes and said, "It's hard to look at you with you looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" Teddy asked. 

"Like I'm going to tell you something terrible. I'm not, I swear." James opened his eyes. The browns in his eyes stood out when they were this close; bright and beautiful. The corners of his eyes crinkled with a smile and he said, "I sometimes don't know how a stupid prat like me has everything I have. It's all very hard to believe. I accepted what I thought was our relationship. I was okay with it. Bit of a joke if you get everything you want, after all. Now here I am, with you, and in your bed and we just..." James stopped. Teddy felt an overwhelming tenderness for him and he kissed James again. 

"We just...what?" Teddy teased. James' cheeks brightened with a hint of embarrassment. "You're adorable when you blush," Teddy said. 

"Thank you for the compliment," James replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Don't move," Teddy said and he hopped out of bed and ran to the living room. He couldn't resist. James looked so delicious, sex tousled and a little shy. 

He grabbed his camera and ran back to the bedroom, and snapped a picture before James could object or Teddy could check the light. 

"What are you doing?" James said as he scrambled for a blanket. 

"No, no, no," Teddy said and grabbed James' hand. "Don't worry, I won't show anyone. You were so...the moment was...well, I wanted a picture." James rolled his eyes and Teddy took another quick picture and another as James flopped back down on the pillow. 

"Is this how it is with you? You're going to take pictures of everything?" James put one hand behind his head, his reluctance melting away and he suddenly looked bold in front of Teddy's lens. 

"When the feeling is right." Teddy grinned and took another photo. "Even if we're, you know doing something, and the mood might strike." 

"Fantastic. I've become a pornographer's muse." 

"I am not a pornographer," Teddy said with a laugh. 

"You take enough nude photos to be one," James replied. 

Teddy pointedly aimed the camera at James' groin and took another photo "You were saying before I got distracted by your blushing?" 

"I do not blush," James said with a stubborn edge. 

"You do. And I love it."

James glared and rolled to his side. He propped himself up on one elbow. "You love something about me already?" 

Teddy took a breath and admitted, "Most likely a lot of things and way more than I'm ready to admit right now." 

"Unbelievable," James said shaking his head and beaming. 

"Jamie?" Teddy said, putting his camera to the side and looking at James – not from behind a lens, but really looking at him. James looked back at him, his expression open and without an ounce of guile. "Believe it. All of it. I do." 

Teddy crawled back into bed and pulled James to him, holding him close against his body, as he intended to do for just as long as he could.


End file.
